Sophocles (anime)
Sophocles is one of the main characters appearing in the Sun & Moon series. He's one of Ash's classmates. Appearance Sophocles is a short chubby boy, who has orange hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow scarf around his neck that resembles a Pikachu's tail and a white T-shirt, with an orange design of a Game Boy Color painted on it. He also wears brown pants with a yellow outline and some green shoes with lightning design and blue soles. On his right side of the hips, Sophocles has a keychain with a miniature Electrode attached and wears a belt containing a badge around his waist. As the member of Ultra Guardians, Sophocles wears an orange and white Ultra Guardian uniform with golden yellow accents as the edge of the short sleeves, collar and inline of his uniform are black and wears a matching orange gloves. Personality He likes -type Pokémon. Sophocles is also a science nerd with a vast knowledge of technology. When he gets into something, he analyzes the subject very thoroughly. He is also well-skilled in programming. In A Shocking Grocery Run!, it was revealed that Sophocles has scotophobia, meaning that he is scared of the dark. Skills Sophocles is an experienced programmer, who also makes his own devices. Occasionally, Sophocles even bakes his own malasada donuts. Biography Sun & Moon Sophocles was riding a Tauros when Ash came to the School and got trampled by the Tauros. He also watched as Ash and Kiawe confronted Team Skull grunts.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Before the class began, Sophocles made a program and had Togedemaru power it up. Once Ash arrived, Sophocles and the others heard his story how Tapu Koko visited him and gave him the Z-Ring. Sophocles recalled Kiawe obtained his after he completed the challenge on Akala Island. After school was over, Sophocles hung out with his friends, as they were preparing a surprise party for Ash. The following day, the group welcomed Ash for his surprise party. Sophocles challenged Ash to an event, where both sides had to pierce the balloons. Ash and Pikachu tried to pierce the balloons, but were quite slow, for Sophocles pierced the balloons on Togedemaru's spikes. Pikachu went to use Thunderbolt, but the attack was absorbed with Togedemaru's Lightning Rod. Next, Togedemaru used Zing Zap and pierced all the balloons, making Sophocles win the challenge. After a series of challenges, just as Professor Kukui was to challenge Ash, Tapu Koko came and snatched Ash's hat. The group went after Ash and saw as he battled Tapu Koko and triggered his Z-Ring to use Gigavolt Havoc. After the battle was over, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge, a decision which Sophocles and the others supported.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Sophocles was amazed by the device. He even wanted to open the device and see what kind of program code it had, but Rotom refused. Along with his friends, Sophocles went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Sophocles watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! Ash's Pikachu was hurt during his battle against Grubbin. Ash and Mallow went to the Pokémon Center, while Sophocles, Lillie, Kiawe and Lana went to report to Professor Kukui what happened.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Sophocles also went fishing with his friends. He also brought a special rod he modified with certain devices. At sea, Sophocles was calculating where was the best spot to catch a Pokémon, though Kiawe wondered shouldn't he cast the lure first. Sophocles also watched as Lana and Ash confronted Team Rocket; he disagreed that Popplio should be called as "the MVP", but was soon scolded by Mallow.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Sophcoles went with Togedemaru to the mall. There, they encountered Ash, whose Pikachu was tackled by Togedemaru, who wanted to hug him. Sophocles stated he wanted to get some ice cream and was joined by Ash. As they ate the ice cream, Ash was fascinated by its taste; Sophocles claimed it was the best ice cream in all of Alola, but was homemade and was in short supply. Ash thought Sophocles really liked ice cream, but Sophocles denied, since he merely wished to gather information, which was his hobby. He also showed a device that analyzed certain things. Rotom was interested in learning how the device worked, but refused, since Sophocles wanted to learn how Rotom was working. As they went through the mall, Pikachu, Rotom and Togedemaru stopped by a display. Just then, the security system was triggered, causing Ash and Sophocles to be separated from their Pokémon. Ash tried to bash the door, but Sophocles reminded him it was still the mall's property. The lights stated flickering, which terrified Sophocles, who started running in fear and bumped into Ash. Once the lights turned on, Sophocles was back to normal, though he refused to admit he was afraid of the dark. Regardless, Sophocles used his device to upload a map of the mall and showed it to Rotom, as both groups went to the power supply room. Ash started running, but ended up bashing into the doors of the mall, since Sophocles thought those doors would be unsealed. Ash started to argue with Sophocles until the door behind their backs was to close. Sophocles tripped over, but Ash managed to pull him before the door closed. Sophocles thanked him, while Ash told they shouldn't be fighting over such minor issues. Hearing something atop the building, Sophocles and Ash went to the rooftop, where they found Team Rocket battling Togedemaru. Ash tried to rescue his Pikachu, but Team Rocket barred his way. Instead, Ash, per Sophocles' order, had Pikachu use Thunderbolt, which Togedemaru absorbed to use Zing Zap. As Ash's Rowlet rescued Pikachu, Sophocles and Ash were ready to continue the battle against Team Rocket, who was taken away by Bewear. Later, Ash and Sophocles met up with Kukui and his Rockruff, the former promising to take them to the restaurant.SM006: A Shocking Grocery Run! Sophocles was with his classmates at the school. Ash spoke that a Litten stole his lunch. Sophocles commented that Litten doesn't like dealing with other people and doesn't trust trainers much.SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! The class watched as Togedemaru caused ruckus and leapt around, hitting Ash and Pikachu. Sophocles promised to scold Togedemaru, since she nearly hurt Lillie. The class was called for a lesson by Samson Oak, who showed two eggs, from which one of them the class had to take care of. Lillie chose the blue egg, due to its cute flower pattern. This made Sophocles confused about such an argument. He asked of Rotom to scan the egg, but Rotom was unable to. Mallow suggested Lillie should bring it home, which the class agreed to.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Sophocles noticed Ash was pondering some thoughts. Ash explained to the class that Hala asked of him how would he deal with the Rattata and Raticate problem without fighting. Sophocles confirmed those Pokémon were a problem, since his neighbor's crops were destroyed. The class soon learned the answer lied in Yungoos and Gumshoos, which were Rattata and Raticate's natural enemies.SM009: To Top a Totem! Sophocles, along with his classmates, was at the party to celebrate Ash's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Sophocles spent a day at the beach with her classmates. He showed certain gadgets he invented for playing. He played in the sea with his friends before Kukui asked of them to observe the Pokémon and their habitats. Later on, he continued playing with his friends, with Popplio's bubble serving as a balloon.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Sophocles participated in the Pokémon Pancake race. Sophocles was quite slow and even fell down at the obstacle course. His pancakes fell down, causing him to be eliminated. He went to report to Togedemaru, who was annoyed and started poking him with her spikes. Despite the loss, Sophocles hoped he and Togedemaru would do better next year. The next day, Sophocles watched as Lillie's egg hatched into a Alola Vulpix.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! Sophocles wondered whom would Vulpix belong to; the class agreed Lillie should be its trainer. Sophocles watched as Lillie tried to befriend Snowy, but failed. The next day, Sophocles was glad that Lillie managed to befriend and hug her Vulpix, Snowy.SM014: Getting to Know You! Sophocles listened to Ash, who explained how Rockruff came injured the other day and was told Rockruff was a wild Pokémon that Kukui took into his house. Sophocles thought Rockruff was close to evolving into a Lycanroc. The next day, Sophocles watched as Ash trained Rockruff and was surprised Ash took Rockruff's Rock Throw attack.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! One day, Ash lost his Electrium-Z. This terrified Mallow, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles, as the latter explained that Kiawe would get mad at Ash and even punish him for losing such an important item. He claimed that Ash's life would be ruined, too. As Kiawe came, Mallow and others tried to distract Kiawe, for Sophocles mentioned that Ash didn't have to use the Electrium Z if he used Rockruff. Kiawe became suspicious, as Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, Lillie and Ash laughed, then walked away. The group went outside, where Sophocles watched as Lana had her Popplio emit a bubble for Snowy. Ash continued to avoid Kiawe until Pikachu and Rotom arrived. Rotom accussed Kiawe of being the culprit, which shocked the class. However, Lillie found out Ash placed something in his pocket, which turned out that Ash actually placed the Electrium-Z back home and got stuck in Rotom's wig. In the end, Sophocles watched as Kiawe chased Rotom for accusing him and said that Rotom's life is done.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! Sophocles and four of his friends went to Aina Cafeteria to taste Mallow's Mythic Alolan Stew, but got electrcuted; Mallow said she told Pikachu to electrify the stew. While others were talking, Sophocles ate the stew, since he was too hungry to wait for another meal. Mallow invited the group for another stew, using the yellow nectar she and Ash were looking for. Sophocles, like his friends, liked the stew. His stomach growled once more, as Sophocles became sad that was the last day he was to eat the stew.SM018: A Seasoned Search! Sophocles watched Ash and Pikachu battle Hiroki and his Mudbray. As Ash expressed his desire to battle Tapu Koko, he was asked what kind of strategy he'd utilize. Since Ash didn't know, Sophocles invited him to his house to debate over the strategies after school. Some time later, Sophocles took Ash into his house, where he introduced Ash to his mother. Having some malasada as a meal, Sophocles warned Ash they were hot. He complimented his mother's cooking, claiming these were the finest malasada he had. After meeting up with his father, Sophocles took Ash into the lab. Since Ash ignored Sophocles' warning, he caused trouble inside the laboratory and got scolded by Sophocles and Rotom. Sophocles recalled Tapu Koko electrified the area with its ability, Electric Surge, and started analyzing the data he had. Since Ash thought all of this was pointless, he saw Togedemaru running on the wheel. Sophocles showed him the giant wheel he and the Pokémon could run on. After Rowlet, Togedemaru and Rockruff went off the wheel, Ash and Pikachu ran even faster, to the point where the wheel exploded and was destroyed. Sophocles was amazed by the data he received, seeing how amazing Ash and Pikachu were. The next day, Sophocles complimented Ash, who found the strategy against Tapu Koko, who approached the school. Sophocles watched as Ash and Pikachu fought Tapu Koko, thinking the former circling around the latter would make Tapu Koko drop its guard. As Tapu Koko used Discharge, Sophocles' Togedemaru absorbed the attack with her ability, Lightning Rod. Sophocles was in shock when Ash jumped from the cliff to save Pikachu and was relieved when Tapu Koko saved both of them.SM019: A Guardian Rematch! As the class visited the mall, Kiawe, Sophocles and Ash were waiting for the girls to finish the shopping. Sophcoles was displeased the girls took a lot of time to do shopping and was surprised at Rotom's statistics that about 83% of women were into shopping. After mentioning the girls would like to visit the Alola Sunrise shop for numerous accessories, Sophocles claimed he had to water the garden back home and ran off.SM020: Partner Promises! Sophocles was with Lillie when they saw trouble on the beach. They, along with Mallow and Lana, arrived to Kiawe, who informed them Palossand captured Ash and Litten, being furious that the shovel it had on its head was sent into the ocean. While Popplio and Pikachu searched for the shovel, Sophocles and others helped Snowy to freeze Palossand, and succeeded. This gave them enough time for Ash, Litten and Rotom to free themselves, and for Popplio and Pikachu return the shovel.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Sophocles went to DJ Leo's concert, and they met some of their friends there. Ash was startled by the yellow hair they had, but Sophocles showed they were wigs to commemorate DJ Leo's Dugrtrio. After attending the concert, the group went back home. Sophocles was quite pleased by the concert, and was surprised that Kiawe liked it very much. Suddenly, Rotom was attacked and his wig was taken; the thief, an Alola Diglett, was discovered and the wig was retrieved. Just then, the group met DJ Leo, who recognized Professor Kukui and took the group to his house. The next day, Sophocles attended to another of DJ Leo's concerts, and was impressed how Dugtrio were switching places for the spotlight.SM023: Getting the Band Back Together! Sophocles was present at the Visitation Day of the Pokémon School, with his parents being present. He noted a lot of people arrived to the Visitation Day, and wondered how would Ash hold his presentation. During Ash's presentation, when Ash started to make gestures of Pokémon like Samson did, Sophocles became highly suspicious of Ash. Kukui took Rotom out of Ash's shirt, and let Ash continue with his own words; Ash gave an inspiring presentation, which amazed his classmates and the people that visited the school. Later, Sophocles, with his classmates, found the Team Skull grunts causing trouble at the schoolyard. Still, he watched as Ash and his mother battled the grunts and won. Delia also called the group to repair the damage others made, and Sophocles joined in.SM024: Alolan Open House! Sophocles watched as Ash and Kiawe demonstrated their Z-Moves. Later, Kukui showed the class the replicas of the Z-Crystals, and taught the class how should they move while executing the Z-Move. Sophocles and the others repeated their movements, being interested in the Z-Moves.SM025: A Team-on-Team Tussle! Sophocles was working on a project with Togedemaru. He grew hungry and went to grab some food. He overheard his parents arguing, as they were moving away. Sophocles was in shock, as they never told him this. He confronted his parents, who explained that they will be moving far away, shocking Sophocles even more. In bed, Sophocles started crying and explained to Togedemaru that she'll be separated from Pikachu as well, making her cry as well. The next day, on his way, Sophocles started wondering what should he tell his friends. At school, Sophocles didn't pay attention to the class, surprising Kukui, since it was a subject on electric-type Pokémon - Sophocles' favorite subject. Sophocles, however, wondered if Kukui knew he was moving away, but just didn't want to tell the class about this. Next, everyone was surprised that Togedemaru tackled Pikachu and cried, but Sophocles claimed that's just a normal behavior. Later, he gave his classmates maps of his favorite places. Lana was suspicious of Sophocles, who usually tried to hide his sweets from other people, and Mallow confirmed this. Sophocles was startled, but nervously grinned and went away. After school was over, Sophocles was confronted by his friends, and revealed he was moving away. Everyone was in shock, and decided that Sophocles should have a good time so he would remember everyone. Kiawe took Sophocles and Togedemaru to Akala Island. There, he showed them a volcanic lake, which impressed Sophocles and Togedemaru, due to its vivid colors. Sophocles thanked Kiawe, who smiled and took him and Togedemaru back home. Back home, Sophocles started to wonder what he'd give out as present to his friends. His parents came, asking if he would pack up his things, since the lab is too large to move. They also revealed they would simply move away to a few houses away, as their house's roof would be repaired. Sophocles was nevertheless shocked, for he led his friends to believe he would move far away. He realized if he told the friends the truth, they would abandon him for making them worry. A day after, Lana took Sophocles with her on her Lapras, as they watched the sunset on the sea. Sophocles began worrying if he should tell the truth. Lana claimed he was lucky, as a giant Wailord jumped out of the sea, making Sophocles and Lana dazzled to have seen such a beautiful event. She asked of Sophocles to remember the Alolan sea. The next day, Mallow took Sophocles into the Cafeteria, despite Sophocles trying to resolve the misunderstanding Mallow started to cook and let everyone say something to Sophocles, who thanked his friends. When Ash came to the Cafeteria, Mallow scold him for being late, though Ash brought a Charjabug to Sophocles as a present. Sophocles was amazed, as he always wanted a Charjabug; his Togedemaru battled Charjabug and eventually he caught it. Sophocles, who was touched by his friends' dedication, cried and told others that it was a misunderstanding he was moving away and that he would remain at the School. Mallow and others, however, were relieved Sophocles would remain, who thought his friends would abandon him for not saying the truth earlier. Togedemaru was happy for the news and started to electrocute everyone in happiness, while Sophocles was glad he had friends by his side.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! Sophocles was at School when Kukui announced the class would be playing Pokébase, with the famous player 'Olu'olu as their teacher. Sophocles sided on Ash's team. Since Ash failed to hit the ball Kiawe threw to him, Sophocles warned him to pay attention to the ball. Pikachu hit the ball Kiawe threw to him; Sophocles was running about to catch it. Despite Sophocles tripping over, the ball landed on Sophocles' glove. In addition, Pikachu threw the ball to Steenee, who hit it. To help Sophocles, Togedemaru jumped and extended her spikes, and caught the ball for the team. Later, since Team Rocket appeared, the class had a Pokébase match with them, and Sophocles watched the match. In the end, Sophocles was glad that 'Olu'olu's Snorlax brought them the victory and was surprised that Bewear appeared and snatched Team Rocket away.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Sophocles was camping out with his classmates, and noted how the girls prepared a lot of curry for lunch. Lana terrified the group with a story how a certain traveler went into the forest they were currently in and fell asleep, then woke up being very skinny. Regardless, Sophocles and Ash were delighted they would have curry for lunch. Mallow wondered how would Sophocles do with the darkness, since there was no light source around. To show her, Sophocles sent Charjabug, who provided electricity for his lamp. After lunch was over, Sophocles was reading on a deck chair. After some time, Ash and Pikachu found Sophocles sleeping on the chair. They woke him up; Sophocles did not know where he was, but admitted to be hungry. Suddenly, a figure appeared and charged towards Ash and Sophocles, terrifying them. Later, Ash woke up and found himself and Sophocles very skinny. The two returned to the camp, where they saw their classmates, except Lillie, were drained, too. Everyone had a big meal before they started discussing what happened. The group noted everyone was put to sleep by a strange figure, and when they woke up, they were very hungry. Rotom blamed Lillie, who was the only one that was not hungry, but others pointed out she couldn't have made them hungry. Suddenly, the group saw a white figure, who emitted light particles and lulled everyone to sleep. When they woke up, the group felt hungry again. Sophocles was terrified of the night and started to run, and encountered the figure, who was a Morelull. The Morelull was slightly sleepy, and even started to drain Kiawe's energy. Ash had Morelull drain his energy, while Ash ate the curry to replenish himself. Kiawe was surprised at this, thinking only Ash could do such stuff. Later, the group followed Morelull, who joined others of its kind to a giant tree, where every Morelull evolved into a Shiinotic. The Shiinotic Ash befriended earlier thanked them and pulled them all to sleep. The next morning, everyone woke up and saw they were not hungry anymore, as Shiinotic returned their energy back.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! Sophocles had his Togedemaru race with the other classmates' Pokémon. The Pokémon raced around the classroom and the winner was Pikachu. Kukui came and stated their homework was to trade Pokémon and take care of it for two days. Sophocles admitted he did want to make research on non-Electric type Pokémon. He and Mallow exchanged Togedemaru and Steenee with each other. Sophocles wondered how would Togedemaru hold on, but was surprised she liked being carried by Mallow. Regardless, he and Mallow promised to take care of the Pokémon. Back at his house, Sophocles had Steenee perform a test. He was annoyed that she went to examine some flowers, commenting his Togedemaru would've helped him. During the night, Sophocles was unable to sleep due to his scotophobia, which he normally didn't have an issue with when Togedemaru was with him. Steenee noticed Sophocles' uneasiness and used Sweet Scent, making him comfortable enough to fall asleep. Back at the school, Sophocles was shocked that his Togedemaru was snuggling around Mallow's leg, as Mallow noted Togedemaru loved the Cafeteria's food. Still, Sophocles also made malasada, and gave it to the entire class, who liked them. Sophocles was also pleased to see Lillie, during the exchange, managed to touch and hug Pikachu. He also watched as Ash and Snowy fought Lillie and Pikachu.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Olivia visited the Pokémon School and met the heroes, and their Pokémon. With everyone ready, Olivia led the class to a boat, which sailed off to Akala Island. As they sailed off, they found a Wailmer being attacked by the Bruxish. Once Bruxish was defeated, Mallow watched as Kiawe, Lana, Ash and Olivia dived in to rescue Wailmer. To keep Wailmer from sinking down, Mallow and Sophocles joined in to help Wailmer. At evening, the class arrived to Akala Island.SM031: The Island Whisperer! For their course, the class chose a Stoutland as partner. Later, the class went off to find treasure with the Stoutland they chose. Sophocles was trying to search an area, and found out, through his device, that there are certain fallen 300-year-old meteorites around. Since time passed by, Sophocles returned with no bare-handed. In the next round, Sophocles managed to find the meteorite and return it to Olivia. Olivia noted Sophocles brought a Star Piece, and awarded him with 150 points. Sophocles was pleased until Kiawe found another fossil and got more points that Sophocles did. Regardless, Sophocles was pleased for Lillie, who managed to mount on Stoutland, and for Lana, who found a Sparkling Stone that would be turned into a Z-Ring.SM032: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! Sophocles went with his friends, except Ash and Lana, to Kiawe's farm. There, Sophocles and Togedemaru ate the ice cream, ignoring Kiawe's pleads to help him with the chores. Returning to the Pokémon Center, Sophocles was amazed that Lana had a Z-Ring and a Z-Crystal, and was unamused by her joke that she caught a Mega Gyarados.SM033: Big Sky, Small Fry! Sophocles attended the Wela Fire Festival. As the Marowak stole the crown, it started dancing, which displeased Sophocles. The next day, Sophocles watched as Kiawe fought against Marowak and was concerned about Turtonator, but was glad the two won in the end. After the crown was returned, Rotom took pictures of Sophocles and the rest of the class.SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth! Sophocles and others attended Olivia's class. Olivia told they had to cook, but Sophocles was displeased, since he could not cook. He paired up with Lana to find the ingredients for the Akala curry. Later on, at the table, Sophocles listened how Ash battled Totem Lurantis, and congratulated him for passing the Trial.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! Sophocles watched the battle between Ash and Olivia. He was excited at the battle, so much his stomach started growling. As Olivia and Ash had a Double Battle, Sophocles explained to Lillie a trainer has to think of combinations to win. He was also surprised at Rockruff's aggressive behavior, which resulted in Rowlet fainting. After Ash defeated Olivia, Sophocles and others congratulated him for the victory.SM036: Trials and Determinations! The next day, at morning, Sophocles was surprised that Ash was missing. Ash and Pikachu returned, the former explained Rockruff went missing, making everyone search for it. The next day, Sophocles and others admired Ash's Dusk Lycanroc, as they sailed back to Melemele Island.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Sophocles was at school when Mallow went to her cafeteria, to prepare herself for the TV presentation. Later, he went with his friends to the cafeteria, and was shocked to hear from Abe that Mallow ran away. The group went to search for Mallow, and tumbled down a hill, finding her at Oranguru's hut. Sophocles watched as Mallow hugged her father, who complimented her on all the work she did recently.SM039: Mallow and the Forest Teacher! Pokémon On hand Ride Pokémon Temporary Achievements *Pokémon Pancake Race: Section one *Charjabug Race: Winner with Ash and Kiawe Gallery Sophocles.png Sophocles and Togedemaru.png|Holding Togedemaru Sophocles going to sleep.png|Going to sleep Sophocles with his parents.png|With his parents Sophocles Togedemaru and Charjabug.png|With Togedemaru and Charjabug Sophocles with Steenee.png|With Mallow's Steenee Ultra_Guardians.png|Sophocles and his classmates in their Ultra Guardians attire References Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters